Birthday Surprise
by btamamura
Summary: Kuroudo has a special birthday surprise in store for Kyousuke. Kyousuke x Lan Fang Happy birthday to Jin Kyousuke for Oct. 23


**Birthday Surprise**

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Crush Gear Turbo or its characters, they are the property of Yatate Hajime and Sunrise. If I did own it, then Kuroudo and Kyousuke would never have had that horrible fight that could've completely destroyed their friendship, but they'd still join Tobita Club..._

Jin Kyousuke entered the headquarters of the Tobita Club and made his way straight to his work bench. He heard a conversation in the office and figured Hanano Kaoru and Tobita Lilika were the only other members present. He took out his gear Dino Phalanx and began to work on customising it for a gear fight he'd have later that day.

Marume Kuroudo hung up the phone and made his way to his bedroom to collect his gear carry case and a small parcel. He knew this day was special, it was his best friend's birthday. He then replaced his slippers with his black shoes and called out to his mother to let her know he was going to the gear club.

_And the final touch...there, that ought to do it, _Kyousuke thought to himself as he finished adjusting the settings on Dino Phalanx. He heard the door open and he turned to see who had walked in.

Marino Kouya noticed the gear master sitting in his usual spot and walked over to him. "Ohayou, Kyousuke!" he greeted happily.

"Ohayou, Kouya," Kyousuke replied, though not with the same energy Kouya put into his greeting.

"You sound tired. Were you up all night, Kyousuke?"

"No, not all night. I went to bed at least three hours ago." By went to bed, he meant he fell asleep at his workbench, a habit he had yet to drop.

"Mou, you know you're going to be in a gear fight today, you can't be tired."

"Hai hai..."

The next person to enter the headquarters was Oriza Jirou. "Ohayou!" he greeted with as much energy as Kouya did. He received the greetings with mixed emotions and sighed as he turned to Kyousuke. "You fell asleep at your bench again?"

Kyousuke nodded and turned back to his gear, acting as if it needed more customising.

Kuroudo walked through the door about ten minutes later. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" he greeted his friends. He received greetings from Kouya and Jirou, but none from Kyousuke. He noticed his best friend at the workbench. _Kyousuke, I thought we talked about you having those late nights... _He turned to the other two gear fighters. "Did he tell you what time he went to sleep?"

Kouya nodded. "He said about three hours ago."

The blonde let out a sigh. "All other members will arrive soon, it will become too loud for Kyousuke to bear. I'd better wake him up before they do." He stepped over to his best friend and placed a slender hand on the gear master's shoulder. "Kyousuke, wake up," he whispered as he gently shook the smaller boy's shoulder.

Wide, dark eyes blinked as the owner started to wake. He sat up and removed his spectacles, rubbing one of his eyes. "Kuroudo?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Kyousuke, but I know you'd rather not be woken by children shouting." He placed the parcel on the table. "Happy birthday, Kyousuke."

The gear master turned wide eyes to the blonde. "You...you remembered?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't remember?"

"Arigatou, Kuroudo." The gear master opened the parcel and found it was a book about the history of gear fighting, including information on all Crush Gear from the past. "I've been after this for ages, how did you know?"

"I just chose what I believed you'd enjoy."

"Well, you made the right choice."

"But, this is only part one of your gift. Part two is at the airport. We have to leave very soon."

"Okay."

Just as all of the newest club members entered the building, Kuroudo and Kyousuke took their leave, promising Kaoru and Lilika they would return before the day ended. It was only after Kuroudo insisted they would both return before everybody went home that Kaoru managed to calm down enough to stop screeching at them.

Both boys waited at the airport, Kyousuke was wondering what Kuroudo's other gift was. "Hey, how come we're here anyway? Wouldn't somebody just deliver it?"

"No. You'll see why in a matter of seconds." Kuroudo could hear the dainty footsteps of the person he was expecting and tried to suppress his smile.

A young woman with long, black hair approached the two boys. "Hello, Kuroudo." She turned to the gear master with pink tinges in her cheeks. "Hello, Kyousuke."

Kyousuke blushed bright red. "L-Lan Fang?! Wh-what..."

Lan giggled. "Kuroudo informed me what day it was today back when you and I first started to go out. I almost couldn't make it, but Kuroudo made it possible for me to come and see you." She bent down and gave the blushing boy a peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Kyousuke."

If it was physically possible, the young gear master would've started blushing much deeper. But, it wasn't, so instead, he just turned to his best friend, mouthed _domo arigatou_ and then turned back to the gear mistress and wrapped his arms around her.

She returned the embrace and closed her eyes in content.

Kuroudo turned away to give them some privacy.

At the end of the day, Kyousuke and Lan were the first to leave the headquarters, Lan had planned a birthday dinner for Kyousuke after Kuroudo informed her that he'd help her to arrive in Japan in time.

Kuroudo watched them leave and smiled to himself. _I hope you've had a wonderful birthday, Kyousuke. I'm glad that you and Lan Fang are able to spend it together._


End file.
